1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device, and particularly, to a board supporting structure of a display device for fixing a board to a frame placed within a slim flat-display device. More particularly, the present invention relates to a board supporting structure capable of conveniently, simply and stably installing within a small area a board on which various circuits driving a display device are installed.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a display device displays an image upon receiving an electric signal. Examples of the display device include a cathode ray tube, a liquid crystal display device (LCD), a plasma display device (PDP), and the like.
Because the display device is an apparatus for displaying an image upon receiving an electric signal, it is essential to install a printed circuit board (hereinafter, referred to as a board) in order to display an image on a surface of a monitor by selectively transmitting an electric signal to an LCD panel placed at the surface of the monitor.
In general, the board is fixedly installed inside a display device, e.g., at one side of a main frame supporting an LCD module.
Usually, in order to fix the board onto the main frame, ‘┐’ a shaped protrusion is formed integrally with the main frame, and the board is directly placed and fixed onto the protrusion.
Specifically, a hole is formed on an upper horizontal surface of the protrusion, and a portion of the board is placed on the protrusion. Then, the board and the protrusion are fixed to each other using a screw, thereby fixing the board on the main frame.
The reason why the board is fixed to the main frame through the ‘┐’ shaped protrusion is that a predetermined interval needs to be formed between the board and the main frame in order to prevent the board from coming in contact with the main frame and thus to prevent short from occurring due to an electric signal flowing through the board.
However, the fixing of the board to the main frame through the ‘┐’ shaped protrusion is problematic in that the display device is thickened because a space as high as the vertical heights of various circuit components mounted on the board is needed.
Also, because the protrusion is coupled to the board in a state that a coupling member is in direct contact with the board, damage to the board may occur due to the engagement member.